


A Rattled Crow

by undeadrabbit



Series: Despite My Moral and Ethical Objections, I Must Admit These Are Submissions for Shuake Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom/sub, First Time, Gossip, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Rats, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: Crow gets rattled for the [first] and [last] time.





	A Rattled Crow

"Yikes."

"Oh my…"

"How unfortunate."

The side comments of all the Thieves meld together somewhere above him. It's a little disorienting; one second he was about to land a hit on a coffin, the next he was wrapped in darkness. He can hear the Thieves, and there's no sense of urgency to their voices, so it doesn't seem like Crow's in any real danger.

With sheer willpower, Crow shakes the nausea away and feels around. It feels like he's surrounded by cloth… the same cloth that he wears around them. Crow immediately starts putting the pieces together, arriving at only one conclusion; he was tiny.

"Oh, I think he's moving…"

Crow has; he goes in a random direction, feeling for the seams. And walking along that, like a labyrinth. Soon, his eyes are squinting against relatively bright light as he emerges.

Seeing their size, all looming over him, he takes notice of his body. The first is the new weight on the base of his spine and on his head. He looks down and—

_ "Oh my god." _

Joker comes into view. "Don't freak out."

Crow starts freaking out.  _ "I'm a rat." _

"You're rattled."

"This isn't the time!"

"No, I mean—look, it'll wear off; we just need to get you to the safe room."

Crow misses being able to switch between Personas freely. If he didn't need to pretend, he could've beaten that coffin before this could happen. But… he has a part to play, and so when Joker bends down, hands cupped, Crow sighs and jumps into his palms.

"My clothes?"

Queen begins scooping them up.

"My phone—"

Queen picks that up too.

"Thank you."

Joker lets Crow into one of the breast pockets lining the inside of his coat as he instructs them. "I'll go to the safe room upstairs. You guys keep exploring around here, make sure you get all the treasure. Don't go too far."

"We're going to split?" Oracle asks.

Joker shrugs as he takes Crow's clothes and phone from Queen. "We're pretty high up, all the Shadows here are pretty weak, and don't get much stronger until the next two blocks. Just avoid that reaper guy and you'll be fine."

"What about  _ you? _ "

"If we leave the safe room, that means Crow's better; and we'll be fine. If not, we'll still be safe."

Debatable, but Crow wasn't about to say that.

"Well… if you're sure…"

"Just keep your senses peeled and stick to the plan. We'll be going now. Queen is in charge; stay safe!"

The rest of the team look to each other and depart with a shrug. They seem awfully comfortable leaving Crow with Joker; so much so that Crow's actually a little worried if they were planning something. But that isn't important right now; what  _ is  _ important is that Crow is currently wrapped in the dark again, without the strength to keep his head out the opening of the pocket for long. It has more to do with his new anatomy than anything.

Speaking of… he feels off balance. His ears had morphed (painlessly, thank God) until they were larger in proportion. His tail too is a new addition he needs to get used to. There's obviously the size, and now he has fur.

Idly, Crow runs a paw over it. He can feel each hair in disturbing detail, and he realizes it's because of his new paws. Hands? Little grubby rat hands.

The pocket can barely fit him width-wise, and so Crow feels like he's restricted for the most part, muzzle pressed against rough cloth. At the same time… he feels naked—which he  _ is,  _ logically speaking, but he imagined hair would help alleviate the feeling.

Speaking of… he has hair everywhere now, right? Curiously, he lets a paw travel down south and…

Ah… those have changed too. His scrotum is… hairy now, that's nice. It's also a little lower than he's used to; or his arms are shorter. He can't tell.

His thoughts then take a sudden turn to something Crow  _ really rather not  _ linger on. That being: he's  _ naked in Akira's pocket. _ Joker needn't look very hard to find Crow's—

Suddenly, he feels something press against him, sandwiching him against Joker's chest. More thoughts swirl into Crow's mind that he pushes against, instead choosing to strain his ears. Rats have good hearing right?

It's muffled, but he can hear the slimy shuffling of something. A shadow? Joker could take the shadows here on his own. Meaning the source of the pressure is from a hand.

Maybe he's protecting Crow?

… fat chance.

Still, that thought quickly takes a backseat as he starts paying attention to his other senses, like where the cloth rubs against his barely covered genitals. It's an insistent pressure that presses up against his whole body, one that  _ may or may not  _ feel good.

It  _ smells _ like something in here too; and while he ignored it at first, he couldn't now, with his muzzle pressed into (what he guessed to be) Joker's chest. It was something barely like coffee, something much deeper—

It's Joker's musk. 

Crow's face heats up in record time and the embarrassment of the situation causes him to  _ panic. _ He can only hope his blush is hidden by fur; and it only gets worse now that Crow can't  _ not  _ notice it.

Joker… Joker smelled  _ really _ good—

Fuck his sensitive nose. No matter how he squirmed, his nose brushed up against cloth and he was met with a faceful of more  _ musk;  _ and the suddenly rough cloth brushed his now sensitive underside _ .  _ God, it didn't help this was his breast pocket and they've been here a while and Joker was clearly sweating—!

Fuck this was such a bad time to get teenage hormone thoughts.

Then, it happens. Joker's chest rumbles with a low laugh. A laugh that Crow has heard in his dreams and nightmares alike. A laugh that reverberates against his entire body, as he's pressed against Joker's chest.

"Stop squirming, it kind of tickles," Joker murmurs. "Just hang in there."

Crow is hanging on to everything he can: the cloth, his hormones, his sanity. It seems Joker still has a protective hand over his breast pocket, unaware how much force is being used to keep Crow still.

It's enough that Crow feels hugged; wholly hugged, protected even. Safe and warm; like a memory from long ago, but with his nose full of Joker's scent, and with the occasional rumble of his laugh—

Oh. Oh no. Crow knows that ache. This is bad. He feels down—somewhere down there—and grasps it—then barely suppresses a sound.

He's so hard.

Do rat penises even work this way? Fuck if Goro knew. He just knows he's hard now.

Fuck.

Okay. Okay he just has to will it away. He  _ just _ has to will the erection away—

"Okay we're here."

_ Fuck. _

"I'm not ready yet!"

That damn laugh. It sends shivers down his spine and pools in his gut. "What, you wanna stay in there? Do you like how I smell or something?"

_ YES! _

"No! I just—" just what, Goro? Need to come as a rat in Akira's pocket? He flounders for something to say but comes up short as his brain short-circuits from embarrassment and hormones.

Akira doesn't wait. He gets a hand in, squeezes around Goro and then pulls him out laughing—

Then stops dead.

Goro is fucking  _ mortified  _ and he can't even bring himself to cover his face and preserve whatever dignity he has left. His belly is facing Akira, displaying his tiny, aching erection to the other. He can feel it throbbing, begging to be touched, twitching at the sudden cold air. It perks up as Akira continues to stare in shock.

Neither of them say anything. Goro is hyper aware of his exposed, small body; of Joker's hand wrapped around most of his torso and belly. He's aware of the heat pooling in his groin, and the steam fueling his invisible blush. Akira seems to be faring no better: frozen in place, with a dust of pink on his own face.

Finally Goro looks away. He can't think of anything to say. What  _ could  _ he say, to salvage the situation?  _ Please don't tell anyone?  _ Like Akira would really follow on that—

He's startled by Akira silently moving them towards the waiting area, where it's marginally brighter, and taking a seat. All without a word. His eyes lock again on Goro—who is still frozen—and just takes him in. The steel behind that mask smolder with an intensity Goro hadn't really seen before; at least not directed at him.

"D-don't…" don't do what? Goro isn't sure. The other just watches him, pensive.

In Akira's palm, Goro feels infinitely small. Held securely enough to keep him from moving out, but loose enough that he's cradled. He's on his back, the most vulnerable part of him exposed, under Akira's piercing gaze 

It… does things to Goro.

Then Akira's hand shifts again. His thumb presses against Goro's stomach, causing the rat to jolt a little. The hand adjusts again until Goro is properly spread out in Akira's palms. He  _ knows  _ he should cover up, but something keeps him in place as he watches Akira. Heat pools faster in his groin and Goro can't help the tiny  _ squeak  _ he gives when Akira repeats the motion, much gentler. Then, Akira's thumb moves a fraction, and suddenly Goro's dick and balls are being massaged by that finger.

A squeaky, high pitched moan rips from Goro's throat. Akira smirks and keeps going, relentlessly; practically kneading with just his thumb. He murmurs, low and husky, but Goro can pick it up just fine. "You like that, huh?"

The motions and the faint  _ smell  _ of Akira sticking to his fur render Goro incapable of replying; instead a chorus of incoherent noises leave him as Akira keeps  _ going  _ and  _ going.  _ The coil in Goro's gut winds tighter and his moans get louder. Akira shifts, and suddenly Goro's at the mercy of  _ two  _ of his thumbs, setting an even faster and relentless pace. He puts two feeble paws on one of Akira's thumbs, feeling the beginning of tears in his eyes as the intensity washes over him.

"A-ah, Kurusu…"

Akira shifts again, one thumb rubbing his dick up and down, the other thumb kneading his balls. They squeeze in just the right way, a flare of delicious pain mixed with pleasure that shoots through Goro's entirety. Akira rubs his balls in circles, his dick with swift strokes. Next thing Goro really knows, he's pushing back up against Akira, weakly grinding to the best of his ability.

It's not like he's never touched himself, but somehow, the idea of being  _ so  _ completely lost of control, to be held—

And that's it—the coil snaps and Goro gives a squeaky moan as he comes. He comes hard and quite long, ropes of it decorating his fur.

Goro tries to catch his breath as he gets his bearings. Above him, Akira watches attentively and in what seems to be wonder. Again, he feels his face flush. He's lying down on Akira's palm, practically spreadeagle; and in between his tiny, stretched legs—his erection.

He's  _ still  _ hard.

Goro covers his face this time, only faintly realizing his mask is gone. Great, couldn't even have that. Some small and pathetic sound inches out of his throat, like a poor whine.

"It's all right."

Goro looks up at Akira. "Huh?"

Akira has the fondest smile Goro has ever seen; gently, Akira brushes a finger over Goro's cheeks before stroking his head. "It's all right, Akechi."

All right? It shouldn't be. They're supposed to be enemies just tolerating each other. Goro wants to say so, but he's just speechless. Akira simply continues stroking his head and his cheeks in hypnotic motions; then trails down. Once again, two thumbs brush his sides and a soft squeak leaves Goro.

Akira chuckles fondly. Goro feels himself blush harder.

"You're so cute, Akechi."

"…didn't know you were into  _ rats,  _ Kurusu…"

"I'm not."

… Goro isn't inclined to unpack that statement just yet. He instead pays attention to how Akira continues to stroke his sides, teasing.

"You're a mess right now. We should clean you up, huh?"

Goro is mildly intimidated by that tone of voice. Akira doesn't let up on stroking his sides and Goro is left squirming as Akira observes him. The heat is becoming overwhelming.

"Do you have something damp I can use?"

Akira hums. "Yeah, I got it."

That's the only warning he gets as he's lifted, still on his back, to Akira's face. Then suddenly, Akira's tongue is dragging up Goro's entire underside, from the base of his tail up to his muzzle in a long, warm stripe.

"Nn—A-Akira?!"

Akira chuckles. "That's the first time you've used my name." He presses a kiss to Goro's belly. "Keep saying it."

He barely registers the statement as again, Akira licks up, cleaning Goro's fur like a damn cat; all the while he squirms in the raven's palms. He can't find it in him to jump away, and hide under the chairs until he reverts, instead letting Akira do whatever to him.

"Nngh… Akira—"

His voice comes out as a whine as Akira licks long and slow, dampening his fur with saliva that shoves more of the raven's scent into Goro's nose. Coffee, Goro notices. Of course. It doesn't matter though, not when Akira keeps licking. Then, finally, he takes Goro's dick and  _ sucks _ .

Whatever sound comes out, Goro isn't sure, but it feels like it reverberates throughout the floor. His voice continues spilling past his muzzle in pitched moans and heavy breathing as Akira continues to suck on his dick. Again, Akira's hand shifts and a thumb starts massaging his balls again. It presses down just as Akira sucks, as if Akira was  _ actually  _ trying to milk him dry.

His paws try to find purchase  _ anywhere,  _ try to hold onto  _ anything  _ just to feel stable. He ends up holding Akira's glove as he continues moaning, hips arching up into the warmth. Akira keeps going, actually opening a bit wider to engulf his balls in the heat too.

Goro  _ squeals.  _ It's a pathetic sound that breaks off into half a whine, half a groan of pleasure. Akira chuckles and vibrations shudder straight through his dick, pushing him to the edge almost immediately—

"A-Akira—!"

Another chuckle, and suddenly that mouth opens wider, almost taking in Goro's entire backside in his mouth. It's so  _ warm  _ and Akira chuckles. They lock eyes and Goro sees Akira's warm gaze as the tongue continues lapping against him, even prodding his  _ asshole. _

Goro's at a loss for words, everything from pants and whines being the only sounds he can make. He squirms; he's unsure how for a moment until he realizes he's working against Akira's tongue, now insistently prodding at his entrance and his balls.

Akira pops off, lavishing his asshole to his dick with kisses and broad licks before taking in his dick and balls again. A thumb strokes his entrance, teasing, suggestive—and Goro realizes that he's small enough that even just one of Akira's fingers would—

Goro comes with something close to a scream, back arching off Akira's palm, his hips into Akira's mouth (who keeps sucking him), and Akira's finger, which massages his hole.

As Akira licks him clean yet again, he chuckles. It isn't clear why until Goro realizes he's  _ still hard. _

"O-oh my god—"

"Must be because you're in a smaller body."

Goro's ears pin back as he looks up at Akira and the other boy pulls away. This time, he has the sense to at least stand on his own two paws instead of remaining draped over Akira's hands. He can feel his legs shaking, and it feels like he's about to faint, but he can't take more of this.

"I'll… I'll handle it. J-just leave me—"

"Hey, Goro, it's fine—"

"Akira, I'm a  _ rat!" _

"And I clearly don't care." Akira strokes Goro's head again, this time going all the way down his back. "I don't mind, really."

_ You should,  _ Goro wants to say.  _ I'm nothing but a dirty bastard, a pest to society, just some sewer rat— _

Goro stays silent, instead looking somewhere else. That somewhere else ends up being on a…noticeable bulge and Goro freezes for a moment. He can feel Akira tense as well, followed by yet another chuckle; a sheepish one.

"Are you  _ sure  _ you're not into animals?"

Akira avoids Goro's eyes, light blush tainting his cheeks in an endearing way. "Admittedly, the taboo of it all is getting to me… Your  _ moaning  _ doesn't help either."

Akira says that last part with a smirk that makes Goro highly aware of his erection. Without much thought, Goro jumps from Akira's hands to his lap and begins to unbutton and zip down the pants. He does it quick enough that Akira can barely protest before Goro shoves his little paws inside.

There's a hiss somewhere above him, followed by Akira stammering. "H-hey, there's no need, I can—"

Goro gives a soft nip to the clothed tip of Akira's cock. Akira yelps, yet in Goro's tiny hands, the other leaks a little more. With a smirk of his own, Goro lifts the waistband over Akira's cock, freeing the throbbing member. It springs up, standing at attention with the slightest curve.

It's… huge. Very much so. Up close like this, it's almost intimidating. It's thick and veiny, seemingly as thick as he is wide; long as Goro is tall. Even without touching, he could feel the heat radiating from it. The sweat and precum that dribble down and soak his underwear is _telling, _though Goro refrains from poking fun considering he's an enabler in this situation. He's honestly just as turned on by Akira's musk _alone. _Something so intense and so _Akira _only for him—

—at least, that's what Goro wills himself to believe. He knows Akira can be a bit of a flirt; no doubt he's pegged at least one of the others already. Like this  _ too, _ probably. It's the only reason Goro can think of to explain Akira's nonchalance of giving a handjob  _ and _ a blowjob to a rat.

Goro wills that and all other thoughts away, instead focusing on the smell of Akira surrounding him and the heat emanating from the thick, juicy cock in front of him, laying on Akira's stomach. A bead of precum gathers right at the slit and Goro doesn't stop himself from leaning in and licking the fluids off the crown. Akira jolts with a sharp gasp.

"Goro—!"

"I never gave you permission to call me by my given name just yet." Goro swipes the tip again, causing Akira to involuntarily buck. "Why did you start calling me that?"

The question is coupled with Goro "innocently" pressing the entirely of Akira's under side to Goro's furry one. He  _ knows _ his soft belly feels good pressed up against the sensitive, veiny flesh of Akira's cock. It feels good for him too,  _ smells  _ good, and Goro can't resist wrapping his arms around Akira's thick shaft and grinding against it to alleviate the ache of his own member.

It feels good, rubbing up against Akira's dribbling manhood, inhaling the intoxicating musk, spreading sweat and precum all over his body—

Akira groans above him, obviously a little distracted. "You… you started it, so—"

Goro licks the tip again, all while grinding up and down the shaft. He presses his lower half as hard as he can against Akira, incapable of stopping from how addicting Akira's smell is and how good his cock feels pressed up and dragged along Akira's.

The other boy laughs shakily. "F-fuck, Goro. You're enjoying yourself, huh?"

Instead of answering (since it was obvious anyway), Goro wraps his legs around the shaft too, pulling himself up so he could properly mouth Akira as he humped.

Suddenly, his back is cradled and he's being maneuvered into another position. Akira stands and bends over the bench, one knee on the seat, one hand braced against the backrest and the other pressing Goro as flat as possible to the dripping cock.

"H-hey, are you…?" Akira releases a breath and laughs at the absurdity of it all. "Um, is this okay?"

Goro doesn't immediately answer. He first wraps his arms again, this time making sure the dulled tips of his claws graze the skin. Then, he makes sure his mouth is positioned to gather all the precum and sweat it can. And then finally, he nods.

Akira nods back and just  _ goes at it, _ using Goro like a plush sex toy. He's pressed flush against Akira's cock, his entire underside rubbing against Akira's own veiny one. More of Akira spills onto Goro's fur, coating him in Akira's smell, and Goro can feel his head going fuzzy with the sensory overload of  _ Akira. _

Goro… loves it.

Embarrassingly, Goro loves being used like this.

He doesn't silence himself. He lets his moans heighten to squeaks, his gasps morph into high whines. He lets Akira know how much he likes being Akira's little fuck toy—

Even in the fog of traitorous lust, he can recognize how dangerous a thought that is. His plans are ruined if he lingers on how Akira makes him  _ feel  _ too long.

And this…this is  _ way too long. _

Though he's past the point of caring. He can't deny he wants Akira. More than just the raven's body or his (really, really wet and delicious and  _ sweet smelling)  _ cock. More than any of that. Goro loves the gentle hand keeping him close; the careful way Akira moves him around; the soft gasps and labored breathing from pleasure.

Because of  _ him. _

Even like this, Akira—

The pace heightens and his need for release intensifies. Precum spills onto his muzzle, even getting into his snout, but Goro can't bring himself to care. It all smells so  _ good; _ it all  _ tastes  _ so good. Goro's voice comes out in gurgles and broken moaning as more and more of Akira fill his senses.

Then finally, finally, Goro gives a high pitched sound and his cum spurts out, mixing with Akira's fluids.

Akira has yet to come, so Goro is kept there. Goro doesn't mind though, even if his dick is starting to ache; even if it's still hard, begging for something else. The sight of Akira's fingers gripping the backseat make it obvious and Goro can't help flexing his entrance in anticipation.

Suddenly, Goro's mouth is filled with the taste of cum; salty and bitter in equal measures, but somehow made better by Akira's musk. He swallows everything, as much as he can, then starts licking Akira clean.

Akira breathes a laugh. "Goro…"

He hums as he continues licking the half-hard cock clean, swallowing every bit of the raven he can. He can't help it, Akira tasted so  _ good. _

"G-Goro, you don't…have to…"

Goro doesn't listen, already hooked on the taste. He simply licks Akira's head as his paws idly stroke just beneath the crown. Goro feels Akira's hand tighten around his backside just as the boy above him lets out another incredulous huff. Goro is simply emboldened and he soon finds the opening in Akira's cock.

Idly, Goro runs a digit over the slit again and again. Akira's breath hitches. "I want to try something, but it might hurt you."

Akira's eyes twinkle from behind his mask. "Are you gonna stick something in there? Be my guest, Goro."

Goro feels himself get hotter. "I didn't think you'd agree so fast."

"I do it all the time," Akira says with a breathy laugh. "Just… don't tell the others okay? They know I'm kinky but not  _ that  _ kinky."

The choice of words make Goro bristle. He doesn't move beyond trailing a clawed digit over Akira's glans. "So… they know of your other kinks, then. Firsthand, I must presume?"

Akira looks confused for a moment. Goro feels himself burn a little more. "I mean… if they know you're kinky… I'm led to believe—"

"They're just friends, Goro."

_ Then what…?  _

The words die in Goro's throat. The implications line up so perfectly and Goro hates it; he knows, deep down, why it's so easy for him to let Akira hold him, and use him, and loom over him. He knows what it all means. He  _ knows  _ but it's so hard to accept it with the way things are now.

Goro has, and always will be, a pest to society. He can doll himself up and clean his fur, work his ass off so he can be then house pet of a rising politician, but it'll never change who he is: a bastard from the filthiest places of Japan, the sewers of society, where they'd been left to rot. Out of sight, out of mind.

Yet—yet Akira… 

… no. 

No, Akira knows  _ nothing. _ To Akira he's just a dolled up pet to have, not the rabid pest he really is. That's why… that's why this is okay to Akira. That's why Akira isn't afraid to touch him like this.

This isn't his most hideous form, though it's certainly very close. Close enough that Goro should be grateful Akira is touching him at all. Akira didn't have to do anything, could have left Goro to get himself off alone… yet here they are.

No matter what his form, Goro doesn't deserve—

Goro is taken out of his thoughts by Akira stroking his cheek. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just figuring out how to do this." His voice is tense.

Akira strokes his cheek again, this time going over his eyes and scratching the top of his head. It's… comforting. Goro closes his eyes and soaks in the affection he's given.

Once again, Akira chuckles and maneuvers them both back to their previous position, with Akira sitting down and Goro over his cock. Akira then continues stroking Goro's head and face, as if trying to get Goro to fall asleep. God, it would  _ work  _ if it wasn't for the heady scent of sex and his aching cock laying on top of Akira's.

"You're too cute, Goro."

Goro is intent on not giving a reply. Instead, "You won't tell the others, will you?"

"About this?"

He feels vulnerable. "Yes."

Akira strokes his head and cheeks, smiling fondly. "Of course not."

Tenseness Goro wasn't aware of leaves his body and he feels himself relax. He settles once again in front of Akira's softening cock without another word and starts working it back up. Akira's breathing gets a touch labored again and Goro relishes in it as he lightly grazes under the glans and starts licking the slit. Then, curious, he thrusts his tongue inside and Akira bucks involuntarily, nearly throwing Goro off.

"S-sorry!"

Goro repositions himself. "It's fine."

He keeps at it, thrusting his tongue inside again, licking even the inner walls of—Goro scrambles for whatever scraps of biology he remembers—urethra. Disgusting in any other case, but right now Goro can only bring himself to care about how  _ good  _ it tastes, coated in Akira's musk and precum.

Above him, Akira groans and lays back against the seat. Goro takes it as a good sign and keeps going, massaging the head with his paws, trying to coax out the fluid. He presses against Akira's hardness again, grinding lightly just to ease his own.

Soon, precum dribbles out. Goro pulls away so he can slowly work his paws inside. Akira lets out an absolutely  _ filthy  _ moan that goes straight down.

"Goro, fuck, you've had some experience with sounding, huh—"

Goro hums in question as he carefully works in his paw, gathering as much fluid as he can.

"Sounding. This is… close. Don't…don't you know what that is?"

"No, I'm afraid not. This is the first I've done it." Goro pauses for a moment as he pulls out his paw, drenched. "I'm just treating this like I'd treat stretching myself."

"Oh?" There's a breathless yet teasing quality to Akira's voice. "You like taking it, huh? I always thought you'd be the one giving it…"

Goro looks up at Akira, locking eyes with the boy as he continues massaging the head. "This is my first time."

Akira's eyes fly open. "What?"

Goro feels his cheeks warm further. "This is… you're my first, Akira."

Akira lets out a huff and his head knocks against the glass of the waiting area.

"You're… pretty good; all things considered."

Goro looks back down, gathering as much precum as he can, before climbing onto Akira's cock. It's a little difficult, but his arms are long enough so his paws can reach his entrance. He slips in a single digit and slowly works himself open.

When he gets accustomed to the feeling, he replies a little breathlessly; "I've watched… a lot of pornography."

"Who even calls it 'pornography' instead of just 'porn'?"

Goro pulls his paw out just to slap Akira's dick. Akira jolts. "Don't make fun of me."

Akira simply laughs and pets Goro again. Goro's eyes close instinctively just as he slips in another clawed digit. 

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm really your first?" Akira's fingers lightly trail down Goro's side and then lift his tail as he strokes the base. Goro resists the urge to squirm. "I'm… pretty sure this isn't what you expected."

Goro leans against Akira's palm. A third digit. "Hardly."

"Is it still good though?"

"... Yeah." Goro smiles right at the other. "It is."

Akira laughs, bright and uninhibited. "Can't believe your first time is the kinkiest sex I'm ever going to have in the foreseeable future."

"Can't believe you've taken my first while I'm in the body of a rat."

Akira laughs again, strokes Goro's head, before scooping him up and kissing the top of his head. "Can't believe  _ I'm _ your first."

Goro settles on Akira's palm, positions himself with his butt in the air so he can  _ really  _ thrust his digits in and stretch himself open. It's only a little different to when he usually does it, surprisingly. Akira gives a small chuckle as his other hand pulls Goro's tail away.

"I'm guessing you want me to finger you?"

Goro huffs. "You guessed correctly."

Akira slips off the signature red gloves by biting the tip and pulling it off. "This is going to be interesting."

Akira begins lathering a middle finger in saliva while Goro hops down and straddles Akira's cock, coating his paws in more of Akira's fluids while doing his best to grind down. One paw continues to stretch himself and coat his insides, while the other lathers his own dick.

There's a distinctive wet pop above him, and Akira is smiling down at him. "You ready?"

"Hold on." Goro adjusts himself again, this time aligning his cock with Akira's urethra. He looks up at Akira, who is staring at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"Uh…" Akira's cheeks turn pink. "Getting, um, pegged from the front is new."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It's just weird…"

"…Akira, you're having sex with a rat."

"I—yeah, okay."

Goro takes that as a go ahead and slowly pushes in; above, Akira releases a breath with the undertones of a pleasured groan. The heat enveloping Goro's cock soothes the ache he hardly noticed, too caught up in… everything else about the current situation. 

The heat isn't tight per se; rather it's a comfortably snug feeling. Kind of like being wrapped in a warm and wet blanket Goro can't help but get lost in. He lies on Akira's cock, electricity shooting down his spine when his snout lands perfectly in a bed of sweat and pubic hair.

God, Akira  _ smells so good. _

"Akira…" Goro's voice comes out as a whine he doesn't even try to hide anymore. "It's—"

Good? Warm? Too much, too little?

Goro forgets what he means to say as Akira suddenly starts pushing a finger inside, stretching Goro farther than he's ever been used to. The pain burns, but dull enough that it mixes with pleasure easily. Suppressing a moan, Goro bucks against the finger, thrusting it in all the way. His cock pulls out of Akira as he does, trading the warmth around his cock for the sensation of being  _ so damn full. _

He shudders as Akira cradles his entire backside, coaxing him inside once more just as the finger retracts. Goro pulls back again and thrusts in, setting an increasing pace. With each movement, Akira complements him, thrusting in when he pulls back, and pulling back when he thrusts in—trading one pleasure for another, but both distinctly  _ Akira. _

Goro quickly gets lost in it, thrusting in Akira's cock as fast as he can while relishing in the feeling of getting filled over and over again. Akira's scent is thick around the bush of hair, and each breath Goro takes is just full of the charming thief.

Then, Akira's finger  _ curls. _

"Fuck! Nngh—Akira!"

"You like that?" Akira's finger curls again, calloused tip rubbing his inner walls, knuckle pressing down on his entire prostate. 

Goro practically  _ sobs.  _

"That good, huh?"

Goro nods frantically, gasping in more of Akira's scent. He thrusts in Akira's hole again and again while Akira's finger is angled right onto his prostate each time he pulls back. He tries to find purchase  _ somewhere, anywhere,  _ and finds himself tangling his digits into Akira's hair.

"Ow—" Akira's laugh is breathless. Another hand coaxes Goro's paws out of the bush. "Here, hold my hand."

Goro does as told without question while sounds keep spilling from his muzzle, all squeaky and lewd. His digits curl into the glove as he keeps going, using Akira's cock like a pillow he was humping and Akira's finger like a dildo. Goro can't resist biting the red leather, but a finger tries to coax him out of it. 

"I want to hear you," Akira whispers.

Goro can barely muster the energy to be worried that he's fine with that. He lets go, lets Akira hear him moan until he's screaming. His voice echoes up and down the safe floor and he can't bring himself to care even if the Thieves walk in on them.

It slowly reaches a fever pitch, heightened only by another one of Akira's fingers prodding Goro.

"Got room for one more?"

Goro doesn't know how to wrangle his voice into a syllable, let alone form an actual response that isn't another lewd scream. Akira seems to know this and continues prodding, trying to get it in, causing Goro to thrust even harder into Akira, who's so  _ warm  _ and  _ wet  _ inside. Like this, Goro can feel on his dick how turned on he's made Akira, and that only serves to push him closer and closer to the edge. So much precum dribbles out, practically pouring from the opening, and down his legs.

His hole stretches, burning once more in the most addicting way. Amidst his sounds, Goro can't think of a way to dissuade Akira; and he's barely affected when he realizes he wouldn't want to anyway. He simply forces his backside to relax, even as he humps the head of Akira's cock.

Then… it  _ happens.  _ Akira's other finger  _ slips in— _

" _ AKIRA! _ "

Goro comes inside Akira's cock just as Akira's finger slides in and presses against his prostate. He rides out his orgasm, humping wildly until he's completely emptied. 

Gently, Akira coaxes Goro out, the hand with fingers still inside him unmoving. Goro lets himself get moved around, unwilling to shift at all lest the fingers press down too hard on his prostate. He wants to ask why Akira hasn't taken them out yet, but his voice is raw from moaning.

Suddenly—the fingers start moving again. Goro freezes and looks down. His dick is already soft and Akira wants to keep  _ going?  _ Shouldn't Akira be working on himself? Isn't he worried about a urinary tract infection?!

"A-Aki…" the name dies in his throat as the fingers massage his walls. His body feels so full, with two fingers no doubt stretching his hole to the limit; it burns with a dull pain, but it melts so quickly into pleasure the more Akira thrusts in. As expected, as Goro lays on Akira's cock, the other's free hand cups the underside and starts stroking in time with the fingers.

The fingers thrust down on his prostate, hard—

Goro screams. 

He can't help but push his hips up and force the fingers harder against him. He shifts, tries to make this pleasurable for Akira in the slightest, but with two fingers up his tiny hole, there's not much he can do but squirm and have those fingers press against every soft, intimate part of him.

Goro can't even begin to fathom why this is even happening. He'd gone soft already! Why isn't Akira trying to use him to get off? Isn't he going to get sick from having rat cum in his dick? Why is Goro even worried?!

These thoughts swim in his mind, jumping forward before falling back into unconsciousness as new waves of pleasure crash into Goro.

He's tired. He's  _ so _ tired, his body aches  _ everywhere  _ and his throat is sore, but he can't help chasing the sensations. Akira is merciless, wiggling his fingers, stretching Goro to his very limit. The burn had disappeared long ago, leaving only pleasure. Each movement Akira makes sends fire up Goro's entire body since he's  _ so  _ small and Akira's fingers are  _ so  _ big. No matter how Goro moves, his prostate is at Akira's mercy. 

_ All  _ of him is at Akira's mercy.

He can't form the words to get the thief to stop. Akira simply thrusts his fingers, carefully angling them in the right spots—which is just about everywhere now.

It's so much. It's almost  _ too _ much, but Goro wants more like the greedy pest he is. His tiny rat cock is erect again, dripping.

Eventually, Akira shifts Goro again without taking those fingers out, placing him on his back. Goro barely has the sense to figure out their position; Akira has a firm grasp around Goro's sensitive midsection, hugging him close. Akira's digits start moving again, this time scissoring and stretching Goro past what he thought was his limit.

Mewls, squeaks and little moans leave Goro the more Akira tries to pry him open. Then, the fingers leave and something distinctly  _ wet  _ and  _ warm  _ centers itself against his hole.

Goro's eyes snap open (when did he even close them?) and come face to face with Akira’s cock lined up with his stretched hole. "What are you going to do?!"

"I'm not gonna force it in!" Akira says.

Goro squirms. "Then what the hell is this?!"

"I, uh…" Akira blushes. "I wanted to… cum inside you. So…"

"... You want to creampie a rat."

Akira actually  _ pouts  _ and Goro doesn't have the strength to deny him. He simply gets comfy, letting as much of Akira in as physically possible; which isn't much, by any stretch (ha, funny). He could only gauge, vaguely, that they're in alignment. Akira helps, his hold on Goro's belly secure. Then, Akira starts pumping.

Goro keeps his head up, watching as Akira sighs and leans back, squirming to get friction out of the hand encircling him. Already he feels wetness clinging around his hole, dripping down his tail. He can hear Akira's breathing pick up and the soft gasps the other makes. Goro squirms again, smears more of Akira's precum around. His butt must feel good against the tip because Akira gives a low moan that goes straight to Goro's core.

Then… Akira looks down, locking eyes with him, smiling. Goro feels the coil in his gut tighten, feeling butterflies again, and he can't fathom why. Akira just smiles, pets Goro's belly and chin, scratching an itch Goro didn't know he had.

They continue like that for a while, staring into one another's eyes. He grinds up against the palm holding him steady as he looks up into stormy gray. His cock is dripping like Akira's does.

"I'm close," Akira says breathlessly.

'Close' is an understatement; almost immediately Akira comes hard and Goro feels, in great detail, how the cum shoots into him. He feels the stickiness coat his insides, filling him up as more of it leak from the sides and down his legs. There's  _ so much  _ and Akira is  _ coming inside him  _ while he's  _ still a rat  _ and—

"Goro, I really do like you."

Akira looks back at Goro with the fondest smile and the warmest gaze, all while he's being filled to the brim…

Of all the things they've done, this feels the most intimate, the most intense. Goro's nth orgasm hits hard right then, coming untouched, as if just from Akira's words alone. His vision clouds over, he feels weightless—

"Ah, fuck—"

Suddenly he's… much bigger, and he feels something soft and wet filling him. Suddenly, he feels cold all over except his hips, where Akira's hands are.

Wait… Akira's hands on his hips…

"Goro—"

Goro looks down at his body, milky flesh and human again. He can't see Akira's cock, and when he moves—

"O-oh—"

"Fuck—"

Akira's fingers dig into the skin of his hips. Goro feels the soft pressure of a kiss right at the base of his neck while Akira languidly thrusts up. Goro's breath hitches as Akira moves, and he lets out a soft whimper when he realizes Akira is still in the throes of an orgasm. Without much thought, Goro leans against the other and squeezes, moving in sync with Akira until the raven has nothing left to give.

Eventually, they stop, and the exhaustion hits Goro like a freight train. His entire body aches, cock and ass included, but he still gets off Akira and braces against the row of chairs across them. Just standing is enough for the cum to start dripping out and Goro instinctively bends over, lets Akira see his twitching hole.

There's a gloved hand on one of his ass cheeks, spreading him apart while the bare one tries to keep the cum from spilling out. Fruitless, of course, but Goro can't help but wish for the same thing. He can only arch his back and offer his ass again. It should be worrying that he's ready for another round as long as the thief desired it.

"I'd pop another boner if I had the energy." Akira laughs.

Goro doesn't. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course. You're really hot—"

"That you like me."

Akira pauses for a moment and Goro, despite the heaviness of his body and the trembling of his limbs, looks back, paying close attention. Akira gives him a fond smile and gently takes his hips, urging Goro to sit in his lap.

Goro follows wordlessly; lets Akira coddle him like he was a stuffed animal. After all, Goro can't help loving the affection, touch starved as he is.

Akira presses a kiss to his shoulder. "I mean it."

There's no joke that follows, no punchline. Akira answered him plain and simple, then let the silence and the gestures explain themselves better than words can. Goro feels it all, knows what it all means, and he can't help letting tears fall down his face when all the facts line up.

Sae's Palace had an infiltration route in place, after all. In only a few days, Goro would have to…

He finds he can't even think of it anymore.

He's shifted, and suddenly, he can see Akira's face over his. He's lying down now, with cum dripping out of him (cum he wishes he swallowed instead, so at least then he could have Akira a little longer) and Akira's hand on his cheek, wiping the tears.

Akira's voice sounds muffled, far away even, but even then Goro could hear the worry. The mighty leader of the Phantom Thieves, worried about some street rat… 

Akira really was too soft.

Goro reaches out, cups Akira's face, and smiles. "Tired," is all he says, and closes his eyes.

Darkness engulfs him, but it quickly gives way to bright light. Another world entirely, idyllic in all its facets.

Akira smiles at him, kisses him, welcomes him back from wherever he came from. Akira touches him, cooks a meal for him, tells him about his day in university—

Like they lived together. And him? Goro reciprocates in kind. He kisses Akira's forehead and they sit on the couch to watch something. He fixes Akira's ever messy hair, lovingly, patiently. They trace small, loving circles into each other's skin. They're happy.

Goro feels detached from it all. Like glimpsing into another universe, but one he wants to be in. A dream, to be sure. A dream Loki gives him, because of course Loki does. Loki is supposed to tell him his desires. And his desire is to live with Akira.

He loves Akira.

He loves Akira, and in a few days, Goro will—

Why did it take him this long? Why did he have to realize it so late? Why couldn't they have met sooner?

In the end, all he ever wanted was a happy ending. A happy ending with someone who  _ loves him,  _ with  _ Akira,  _ smiling at him and looking at him fondly. A happy ending, where Akira holds him, protects him… keeps him safe. A happy ending, where they can live together, in peace.

Maybe… maybe it's possible. Maybe if he reaches out—

_ "Oh my god! For real—?!" _

_ "Shhh… wake him…" _

_ "Oh relax, Makoto… asleep…" _

_ "Really though? As a rat?" _

_ "Ryuji! I said shush!" _

_ "Hey, if giving him dick works… We won't have to resort to letting Akira get caught…" _

… oh.

_ Why? Again? _ Loki rumbles, tears leaking from the base of his horns.  _ What cruelty… It hurts, it hurts so much… It hurts. It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS! _

_ And here I thought…  _ Robin Hood murmurs.  _ Well, things never change, do they? _

Oh.

… Hm.

Well… Who could love a street rat, anyway? 

Who would love an unwanted pest? 

Who would pet him and keep him safe, and kiss him and—

Breathe in. One, two, three. 

Breathe out. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Loki screams and Robin Hood shuts Goro's throat. Loki claws his heart and Robin Hood wrings out his pain. Loki brings out lava and hellfire, and Robin Hood takes that rage and forges it into something cold and sharp.

One, two, three.

He gives it a minute, lets their words wash over him as he pretends to sleep like he often does. Deep breaths, from an otherwise still body.

_ "That thirsty huh?" _

_ "Wow, how many times again, five?" _

_ "And that was his first?!" _

_ "Didn't know you had so many kinks, Akira." _

_ "Maybe I should start a rumor about him being into weird shit, haha… That would be pretty funny." _

_ "Now, now, Futaba-chan, that's too much." _

_ "Oh c'mon, he's so stuck up… he deserves it." _

Then, Kurusu's voice, closest to him but softened around the edges and regretful.  _ "Look, I'm only telling you all because of the plan, but when he wakes up, it's back to normal, okay?" _

Someone, or a few people, stifle a laugh.  _ "I mean yeah; but you have to admit it's pretty…" _

Kurusu laughs a little.  _ "I guess so." _

Goro chooses right then to pretend to wake up, finally. 

He gives a bright smile to all of them, lets them pretend to care about him.  _ Akira said you suddenly passed out, do you remember? Oh, it's probably just low on energy for magic… _

Pleasantries. The whole time, he makes obvious eye contact with Kurusu and smiles when Kurusu can't maintain it. When they think he's not looking, he can see them exchange glances and giggles, especially when his fingers linger on Kurusu's skin. They laugh a lot, give him the phone he'll have to reformat, and tease him a little. He knows what they really mean.

Doesn't matter.

None of it lasts long. He bids them goodbye, takes his suitcase, and descends the stairs.

It's only as he opens the cafe door and closes it, as if he'd left already, that his vision gets blurry and his cheeks get damp. It's as the attic bursts into newfound laughter, into quips of  _ "the way he looked at you!"  _ And  _ "it's fascinating to observe, like dramatic irony,"  _ that Goro opens his suitcase quietly and pulls out the handgun he prepared for this exact moment.

He lets his tears fall down his face, silent, as he assembles his pistol and silencer. Their voices carry in the emptiness of LeBlanc, and he hears how they have fun at his expense. 

How foolish he was, to think he could have something good for once. People like him don't deserve to feel hope. 

People like him didn't deserve happy endings.

_ "That was really mean, you guys." _

_ "Akira, he's planning to kill you." _

_ "Makoto's right! As long as he doesn't hear it, it'll be fine. Besides, didn't you hear how he talked about you with 'Shido-san'?" _

_ "Even without the blackmail, I wouldn't have wanted him here, to be honest…" _

_ "Yeah… it's always him ragging about us on TV, even now! We can be mean if we want to be. He's not really one of us." _

_ "Admittedly, that is true." _

_ "It sounds really mean, but… I do feel the same way…" _

_ "He's just some stuck up celebrity that's always causin' us problems!" _

_ "Hey wait, is someone coming upstairs…?" _


End file.
